Loralie and Raph
by ILUVNHLL
Summary: I do not own TMNT but I do own the plot and Loralie


Oneshot

By: Clarissa Edwards

"IS THAT WHAT YOU REALLY THINK ABOUT ME, RAPH?" Loralie yelled.

"YEA IT IS WHAT I THINK! IF YA GOT A PROBLEM WIT' IT THEN WHAY DON'T YA JUST LEAVE!? NO ONE ASKED A TA STAY! WE HELPED YA ON YER FEET AND MY BROS DON'T KNOW HOW TA SAY IT, BUT I DO! GET OUT!" Raph screamed back.

They were standing just a few inches from each other's noses. They're rage could be heard from all corners of the Lair. Everyone heard it.

"FINE!" she screamed. She spun around and stormed out.

"Loralie, please stay. You and Raph can work it out like you guys always do," Mikey begged.

"Sorry Mikey, I don't think we can work this out," she apologized.

Mikey's eyes pleaded her to stay, but she wouldn't. She needed some fresh air to clear her head and her heavy heart. Meanwhile, the sound of crashes were coming from Raph's room. Master Splinter had heard the whole argument, which started with Loralie mentioning his bed because he had asked her too.

"Raphael?" he asked, standing in the doorway of Raph's room.

"Hai Sensei," he answered.

"Why did you send Loralie away?" he asked, calmly.

"Because she said that I should make my bed because it looked like, and I quote, atrocious," he answered, looking at Master Splinter.

"I sent her in here, hoping you would make your bed, my son. I didn't mean for you to kick her out of our home. She has nowhere left to go. Loralie is a skilled fighter and I know deep down, you like her. Even if you won't admit it," Splinter said, sitting down on the, now made, bed.

"What?" Raph asked in disbelief.

"My son, your temper is getting the best of you. You two may just be friends right now, but you both care about this family so much."

"Sensei, what are you saying?"

"Go get her, Raphael. Beg her to stay. If you don't, we may never see her again," he said, placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Hai, Sensei," he called as he rushed out of his room. Raph hopped onto his motorcycle and followed her tire tracks down the sewer tunnel.

She sat on the edge of her old apartment building. She swung her somewhat bare legs in the cool air. The fur helped some to knock away the chill.

"I wish Raph were here to hold me like he did last December, when his brothers weren't looking. It was so sweet of him to do that, even though we aren't dating. What am I thinking, he won't do that again. He hates me and he kicked me out of the Lair. That proves the feelings that I have aren't mutual," Loralie thought, looking at the stars.

There was a cool breeze blowing the wisps of her hair around her face. It caused her ponytail to tickle the nape of her neck.

"Whatcha doin' up here in a tank top and those really short shorts?" the gruff voice asked from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Raph.

"Why do you care?" she sniffled.

"Cuz a pretty girl like ya shouldn't be out in the cold," he flirted.

"Do you really think flirting is going to make this any better? You made your point, you don't want me in the Lair, so go away," she said flatly.

"Lorals, I'm sorry, okay. I didn't realize ya was doin' somethin' for Master Splinter. I shouldn't have snapped at ya either. Will ya please come back?" he asked.

"I guess, she said with a smirk as she patted the place next to her, motioning Raph to sit next to her.

"Why are ya up here anyway?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"I find comfort here."

"I don't see how. Ain't ya scared of being seen?"

"Not as scared as I am of your word choice." She said, giving him a sarcastic look.

"Aw, come on. Ya know ya like it," he said.

"Not really," she said, twirling her hair. He looked at her as if she had rejected him. Loralie noticed.

"Okay, maybe just a little," she said, nudging his shoulder.

"There it is," he said.

"There is what?" she asked, sitting up.

"That pretty lil' smile of yers," he smirked.

"Can we go home now? I admit, I am a little cold," she said as she allowed herself to shiver.

"Race?" he asked.

"You're on," she said, jumping up and racing to the fire escape before Raph even got up.

"That ain't fair," he said, jumping up to race after her.

"Ladies first, right?" she asked, hopping on her bike.

"Yea, somethin' like that," he answered, getting on his bike.

"Then it works on everything," she giggled, speeding down the alley way.

"Whatever ya say, princess," he smirked as he sped after her.


End file.
